


A Cuddle a Day Keeps the Worries Away

by AngstyZebra



Series: Tumblr Requests [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, Other, Reader-Insert, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 02:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18357170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstyZebra/pseuds/AngstyZebra
Summary: Request from im-a-brony-i-dont-care on Tumblr: How about a fic about Hunk’s S/O waiting for Hunk to get back from a dangerous mission and by the time he returns they’re both sleepy so he carries his S/O to bed where they cuddle and fall asleep





	A Cuddle a Day Keeps the Worries Away

You were worried when Hunk had told you he would be going back to the weblum with Keith to gather more scaultrite. He once recalled to you his experience from when he had to go inside of a weblum before. He told you how dangerous it was before, and you were nervous when you heard that he would be going back. He reassured you that he now had more knowledge of weblums and would be fine, before pressing a soft, comforting kiss to your cheek and making his way to the Yellow Lion.

Lance and Pidge just came back from a mission of their own, where they rescued some aliens from a Galra transport ship. Hunk and Keith should have been back by now, and nobody had heard from them recently.

The rest of the team was waiting anxiously on the bridge for their return for nearly an hour with no response to their calls and no luck with tracking them. Then,  _finally_ , the crackling of a broken communications line sounded throughout the room and a chorus of relieved sighs followed Hunk’s voice.

“Sorry, everyone. There were some Galra-related issues but we’re okay and we got even more scaultrite than last time!”

“Great job, you two.” Shiro praised. “You can leave the scaultrite in the Yellow Lion for tonight and get some rest. We’ll debrief tomorrow, it’s been a long day.” He then turned to the rest of the team. “That goes for the rest of you as well. We have a lot to do tomorrow so rest up.”

Everyone trudged out of the room, intent on getting some sleep, while you headed towards the Yellow Lion’s hangar. You met Hunk halfway there, who was talking with Keith as they walked to their own rooms.

Hunk paused in the middle of what he was saying to Keith, something about being really tired, when he noticed you. A smile instantly lit up his face as he sped up his pace to wrap you up in a big hug. The edges of the armor always dug into your sides a bit but you never really cared. At the end of the day, his warm hugs always gave you the reassurance you needed to know that, at least for now, you two would be alright. At moments like these, it felt like nothing bad could happen to either of you.

Out of the corner of your eye, you could see Keith roll his eyes fondly. “Have a good night, you two.” he waved over his shoulder as he walked away.

“Night, Keith!” Hunk said before releasing you from the hug and picking you up as he began towards the sleeping quarters. You gasped in surprise at the sudden movement. He carried you bridal style, as he tended to do sometimes when he was in the mood for cuddles. This time, it could have also been because you must have looked too tired to walk much longer. “Let me guess... my room tonight?” he asked.

“If that’s okay.”

“Hey. As I’ve said before, you’re always welcome.”

You’d been sleeping in each other’s rooms almost every night for a few months now. It began a little while after your relationship first started. It always helped the both of you sleep better when you shared a bed. It kept most of the nightmares away, as it was difficult to get a good night’s rest after being shot into space and having to fight an alien war. Still, you couldn’t help but sometimes feel like you were intruding too much at times.

He carried you to his room and even managed to walk through the door with you, though you had to unlock the panel since his hands were occupied. Maybe you were a bit delirious from fatigue, but you giggled the whole time, even when he almost dropped you.

He set you down on the bed and started to take off his armor. You grabbed your pajamas that were left from the night before and stepped into the bathroom to change and brush your teeth. Hunk brushed his teeth after finally getting all of his armor off and getting into his pajamas, then you both got into his bed.

He wrapped his arms around you, he’s always loved being the big spoon, and pressed one final kiss to the top of your head. “Goodnight.” he mumbled into your hair.

You smiled, content with everything in the universe at that moment, as long as you could keep ending off each day like this.

“Goodnight.” you whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request from my Tumblr, angstyzebra. Check it out [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/angstyzebra)!


End file.
